When handling a thick document, a natural reaction when picking up the document is to flick or flip through it. In doing so, the document is bent to reveal a small portion of the edge of each page of the document, typically opposite the spine or bound portion of the document. Typically, this small portion of the document is left blank and unused.
Documents such as annual statements, advertising documents, manuals and the like can become more attractive if they were to include branding images formed or displayed with the document.